Madam Banalité
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Tenía lo que una mujer anhelaba: Extravagantes vestidos de diversos colores, joyas preciosas y hermosos peinados. Cumplía su papel. ¿Quién se atrevía a juzgarla cuando había callado y obedecido el mandato de compartir el lecho con esa tosca, pero bien acomodada criatura? [Noviembre: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen, pero sí la idea a esta cosa. Escribo para pasar el rato._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__UA. OoC. Drabble. Personajes secundarios._

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Infidelidad.

Para este caso en especial, he utilizado una canción que me ha servido como inspiración:

_Marry Me_ \- Emilie Autumn.

* * *

**.**

**Madam banalité**

**.**

* * *

_Era afortunada. Nadie podía decir lo contrario. _

Su esposo era el hombre más feo y desagradable de la villa. Poseía una enorme y ancha nariz que se distinguía desde la lejanía, aún más que su ridículo sombrero con plumillas, las cuales fácilmente se podían confundir con extrañas antenas, tan particulares en su silueta. Era gordo, enorme y demasiado peludo para considerarlo un humano; parecía más una bestia salvaje que uno de los nobles más acaudalados de la región. Su espantosa figura era más afín a la de un oso salido de los bosques cercanos.

Sedusa lo detestaba tanto como el fétido olor de su aliento por las mañanas, pero al despertar en sábanas de fina seda, creía que aquello podía ser tolerado un poco más.

_Pero era afortunada y nadie podía decir lo contrario._

Ella, en cambio, era la mujer más hermosa y deseable del condado. Sus cabellos negros conformaban un río que jugueteaban hasta enredarse y caer delicadamente por su blanca espalda; sus ojos, verdes y expresivos, apenas eran uno de los encantos de su pálido rostro. No obstante, su belleza podía ser potenciada gracias a los caros adornos que llevaba encima y de los cuales podía ostentar, aunque cayese en la frívola presunción.

Lord Lumpkins la había escogido años atrás por ser joven y apta para que ésta le diera hijos. Convencer al padre de la doncella no fue problema cuando él tenía el poder para comprar su mano.

_Pero era afortunada y nadie podía decir lo contrario._

Mas el influyente aristócrata no presumía a su deslumbrante esposa como la primera y única de sus mujeres. Anteriormente había estado casado por lo menos unas dos veces. La muerte prematura de la primera y el reemplazo de la segunda con la perfecta Sedusa fueron la causa de su fama como un hombre mujeriego, ansioso de probar lo que su riqueza le permitía ganar y, por supuesto, concebir un heredero que continuara con el legado de su respetado apellido.

La tercera esposa, consciente de su matrimonio arreglado, apenas y podía agradecer a su padre por haberla casado con alguien. Mejor vendida al hombre más rico -aunque horrible- que excluida de la sociedad como su hermana Sarah, ya novicia en un convento y olvidada por el resto.

_Pero era afortunada y nadie podía decir lo contrario._

Tenía lo que una mujer anhelaba. Extravagantes vestidos de diversos colores, joyas preciosas y brillosas más una gran posibilidad de lucir creativos peinados con ellas. A su disposición estaban las más deliciosas comidas y la mejor compañía para su entretenimiento. Los juegos en el jardín la divertían mientras pensaba lo que otras mujeres le envidiarían de solo verla gastar la riqueza de su marido en fiestas con cubiertos de plata en las mesas.

Cumplía su papel. ¿Quién se atrevía a juzgarla cuando había callado y obedecido el mandato de compartir el lecho con esa tosca, pero bien acomodada criatura?

_Era afortunada…_

Aún así, Sedusa tenía un amorío. Los Utonio eran una familia si bien no pobre, sí más humilde que la de su señor. Y Sedusa se acostaba con el gallardo joven que en su nombre le seguía aquel apellido. Siempre en su mente fantaseaba con el escandaloso pensamiento de escogerlo a él por sobre el monstruo con quien estaba obligada a compartir su vida. No obstante, mientras se rodeara de las más lujosos regalos, ella podía soportarlo todo.

Tiempo después los hijos que supuestamente habían salido de su unión con su indeseado esposo eran en realidad los de ella con su atractivo amante. Si acaso la preocupación la asaltara de verse descubierta, solo tenía que olvidarse con el deleite de posar con su nuevo peinado. Pues todo estaba bien si seguía gozando de las superficiales comodidades dadas de un Lumpkins… mientras éste la siguiera viendo joven y bella, mientras ignorara a la nueva doncella que acababa de conocer.

Por eso no debía quejarse.

_Era afortunada…_

Su vida estaba resuelta. ¿Cómo cabría renegar de su suerte? Todo era maravilloso. Todo incluso desde el momento en el que fue descubierta por su marido, en pleno éxtasis con el verdadero padre de sus hijos. Hasta el final, cubriendo su desnudez de suaves telas cuando a los pies de la cama los zapatos de minuciosos detalles y las faldas con arreglos de lino bordados se extendían con llamativo desorden.

Qué esplendida se veía con su elegante porte y sobrenatural hermosura. Estaba agradecida, especialmente porque pronto terminaría muerta.

_Era afortunada._

_Nadie podía decir lo contrario._

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Terminé la tesis! ¡Me voy a titular!**

**Ahora sí paso a las notas, je.**

**Lo hice a las prisas (fiel a mi rutina). Aquí aún es 30.**

**Al final, las excentricidades de una mujer como Sedusa en esta historia, sólo eran para disimular que no era feliz. Por supuesto, la canción que les mencioné al principio tiene ese toque de cruel ironía (por algo me gustó a pesar de que el resto de la producción musical de la artista no haya sido de mi especial agrado). En fin, ahora tendré más tiempo libre, podré responder a sus comentarios y comentar las historias que han participado en la actividad. Estoy feliz. :'D**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Domina Mortem**


End file.
